


A Brush of the Lips

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unspoken confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brush of the Lips

Kagami could tell that Aomine wanted to kiss him.

He could tell the moment he slid in between his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kagami opened his legs a little wider, shifting on the picnic table where he sat so Aomine could comfortably rest his head on his stomach. Aomine scooted up closer on the bench, bringing his body closer and closer still.

Kagami looked up to the night sky, his hand idly falling down to Aomine’s hair, brushing his slightly damp, yet still soft locks backwards, loving the way they caressed his fingers when they fell back into place.

Aomine was talking quietly about everything - and nothing -  yet Kagami listened to it all. He listened because he didn’t notice when things changed between them and he didn’t want to miss it when it happened again. He listened because Aomine bothered to speak. He listened because he  _cared_.

He could see in it Aomine’s eyes, hear it in his voice, and feel it in the form of goosebumps on the surface of his arms - he was nervous.

But Kagami was nervous too.

The change from enemies, to rivals, to  _friends_  had been frightening enough. There was no doubt that they would change again, that it would go further.

But like each change, it remained unspoken. 

It was spontaneous, accidental. It happened once when Kagami’s heart seemed to tug him forward, guiding him to the decision to be Aomine’s savior and not his murder. It happened again when Aomine’s mind just wouldn’t rest until he could feel his heart beating again for the sport that once gave him so much joy (even if Kagami didn’t win again, his heart never stilled). The last time it happened, it was a spur of the moment invite to him home where Kagami made him dinner and as Aomine left, grateful yet trying to hide the smile behind a scowl, it became clear that “Let’s do this again sometime,” meant that it wasn’t going to be a one time thing.

The difference between  _then_  and  _now_  was the fact that Kagami could see this coming, he could hear it, he could feel it. 

And with the way Aomine’s arms loosened from his waist and he pulled away with a sheepish grin - it was evident that he  _knew._

They were both tired and a little cold from the chilly air cooling the sweat on their skin. Aomine may be resting against him, but his eyes were alive, dancing with uncertainty.

It was probably that look that made Kagami lower his head. He couldn’t tell what made Aomine lean up to meet him - but whatever it was faltered and both of them paused half way.

Kagami watched him. He watched the way his eyes fluttered and his lips parted into a toothy grin. Aomine reached up, cupping his cheek with cool hands, allowing his thumb to run across the curve of Kagami’s cheekbone and held up his finger.

"Eyelash."

Kagami’s eyes crossed, staring at the dark lash resting on Aomine’s thumb. He chuckled as Aomine flicked it away, brushing his thumb on Kagami’s shorts for good measure. He slapped Aomine across the back of the head, gently of course, grinning when the boy yelled up at him, clutching Kagami’s hand down on the top of his head.

Their eyes met again and though the laughter in Kagami’s throat simmered, his smile never wavered. Aomine watched him, his fingers somehow becoming laced with Kagami’s, a few strands of midnight hair becoming tangled between their fingers.

They closed in again. Aomine’s eyes flickered down to Kagami’s lips and Kagami’s eyes drooped. 

Their noses were the first to touch and for some reason, it was the funniest thing that could have happened.

Aomine was the first to laugh, his breath tickling Kagami’s lips, causing a snort to escape him. Neither of them moved back. Kagami’s arms dropped around Aomine’s shoulders and he hunched just a little bit lower, tilting his head to the side just enough so that his lips were lined up perfectly with Aomine’s.

Kagami’s mouth stretched across his face as he flashed a wide, honest smile to the boy below him. Aomine’s laughter dwindled away and his eyes darkened. Kagami lowered his head and Aomine tilted his chin up.

And that was then everything changed again.

This time, it changed with a gentle brush of the lips.

 


End file.
